


Ice Cream - Foster Found Family

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Hatchetfield [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: California, Cute, F/M, Found Family, Ice Cream, liEr babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Hannah's having another bad day so Ethan picks her up from school.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: draco's Hatchetfield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ice Cream - Foster Found Family

babe: hey  
cali man<3: hi :)  
babe: are you free?  
cali man<3: sure! :)  
babe: can you do something for me? I get it's a huge favour but it would be a lifesaver  
babe: can you please go to Hannah's school and pick her up? It's a bad day again... I'm at work, otherwise, I would  
cali man<3: of course.  
babe: thanks! love you.  
cali man<3: Luv u 2. no prob  
babe: call if there are any problems. x  
cali man<3: will do. x

Ethan arrived at Hannah's school and walked into the office, where the girl sat on a bench across from the school secretary.

"Hi, I'm here to sign Hannah out."

"Name?" The woman pushed her glasses up her nose and consulted a list.

Ethan glanced at Hannah with a soft smile, but she was staring at the floor with her legs crossed and her fingers fiddling with the tops of her socks. "Ethan Green."

"Alright..." The woman nodded. "Good to go. Take care, Hannah!"

Hannah didn't respond, but she stood up and took Ethan's hand. The two walked out of the school together.

They went to Ethan's car, and Hannah got in the back, Ethan in the front. He turned the car on and then radio on to a rock station and turned it down.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, he glanced in the rearview mirror. Hannah was looking out the window, her backpack beside her, feet tucked under her.

"So, want to tell me what's up, Banana?" No response. Ethan wasn't really expecting one. He drummed his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song. "You hungry?"

"No," Hannah said softly.

"Did you already have lunch?" Hannah didn't say anything, but she nodded a bit as he glanced back at her. "Okay. Do you want to go get ice cream, then?"

Hannah slowly smiled. "Really?"

"Hannah Banana Foster, would I really lie about ice cream to you?" Ethan said, dead serious. "I don't think so. Webby doesn't think so either."

"Okay, so we can go to the mall, get ice cream, see a movie, and then when your sister gets off work we can drive you home."

"No."

"No? What's wrong with that plan?"

"No."

Ethan waited several long moments and then sighed softly. "Banana, I don't understand what you mean when you tell me no. Can you please explain so we can make the plan better?"

They came to a red light and stopped. "Not home."

Ethan closed his eyes and took a breath and then another. He felt anger boiling inside of him - not at Hannah or Lex, but at their mom. "I know your mom can be pretty tough on you, Banana. But remember California?"

"Is California real?"

"Is Cali- Yep, Hannah, California is a place that exists," Ethan laughed.

"No, is California real."

"You mean, us going to California?"

"That's not real, is it?"

There was a pause in the car where anything either of them could hear was the music.

"Green," Hannah pointed out.

Ethan quickly accelerated, not daring to go over the speed limit with Hannah in the car. One, Lex would kill him if she found out, two, he cared too much about the kid to risk anything. And Lex was especially anxious about car accidents, something to do with one of her teachers or something.

They drove in silence until Ethan parked in the mostly empty mall parking lot.

Hannah unbuckled her seat belt and so did Ethan, but neither of them got out of the car.

Ethan felt tears forming in his eyes as he thought of his girls and their struggles, and he tried to blink them away, but with no success.

Hannah noticed his shoulders shaking as he tried to hide his crying from Hannah, and she climbed into the front passenger seat beside him. She pulled her backpack along with her and unzipped it. Hannah dug through her school supplies to find what she was looking for: a black baseball hat.

She pulled it out, dusted it off, and held it out to Ethan. "Magic Hat. For luck."

Ethan smiled through the tears. "You still have that ratty old thing?" When he didn't take it, Hannah put it on his head herself, backwards.

"Ethan." Her serious tone surprised him, and he wiped at his eyes and nodded. "California for you and Lex. I... I slow you down? Go."

Ethan felt his heart break at how serious she seemed. To think there was even a possibility of them leaving her behind. "I'm not- we're not - leaving you in this fucked town. It's all three of us or nothing, Banana."

Hannah took his hand. Ethan smiled. "I love you, Hannah. So does Lex."

"Love you, Ethan. So does Lex."

Ethan laughed. "Yeah, she's..." he cleared his throat. "She's awesome. You're lucky to have her as your sister, Banana. Now, want to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah. Ice cream... and then a movie."

"And then we meet Lex."

"And home."


End file.
